


Please Forgive Me

by DrZedWordHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZedWordHunter/pseuds/DrZedWordHunter
Summary: Wesley thinks about what he has done. *Written back in 2002.*
Kudos: 1





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic. This was written when song fics were big. Just like the title, please forgive me for this low quality fic, but I'm transferring my old ff.net stuff here, if only for posterity.

Disclaimer: Although they prefer my stories, Wesley and the rest belong to Joss.

Wesley lie on the ground holding his bleeding throat. What have I done, he thought. He thought he had been doing the right thing, taking Conner to Holtz. He thought if Conner was with Holtz Angle couldn't kill the child. What the hell have I done, was his last thought as he lost consciousness.

Gunn and Fred were frantic. Angel had gone out to find Conner and kill whoever had him, no matter who it was. Wesley included. After Angel left they went out to try and find Wesley before Angel did. First they looked over Wesley's block. Gunn saw some tire tracks left by Wesley's car heading north. They went north and passed a small park. Fred glanced out her window. "Oh my God, Gunn look." She pointed towards what looked like a man lying on the ground. "We have to help him." They pulled over and ran to the body. Gunn recognized the faded jacket and broken glasses. "Holy Shit! Its Wes."

Wesley opened his eyes and looked at the inside of the ambulance. How did I get here? He looked to his left and saw Fred crying on Gunn's shoulder. Gunn looked down and saw Wesley. He gently pushed Fred away and moved over to Wesley. "What happened?"

Wesley tried to talk but couldn't. "Its ok Wes. We'll be at the hospital soon. You'll be OK." Fred took one of Wesley's hands and kissed it, and then started to cry again.

Once they reached the hospital Wesley was taken to the ER. As Gunn found a pay phone and called Angels pager, a doctor came and talked to Fred. Gunn walked back to see Fred on the floor crying and the doctor trying his best to comfort her. Gunn hugged her as Angel walked in. He walked over and asked, "What's wrong?" Gunn turned to him. "Angel, man. You better sit down. Wesley's dead."

Angels face paled even more the usual. The doctor looked at him. "Are you Angel?" He nodded. " Mr. Wyndham Price had a nurse write this down for you." Angel looked at the paper, got up and left, leaving everyone looking sad and confused.

Angel opened the door of Wesley's apartment. He carefully put a hand forward and was deeply saddened when his hand went through. He walked over to Wesley's CD rack and found the one on the paper. He put it in and put song fourteen on. A slightly sad melody came on followed by a sad sounding voice.

_It still feels like our first night together......._

Angel thinks of the first time he met Wesley. It was back in Sunnydale. Wesley had tried to kill him. But Wesley was a watcher then and was doing what he thought was right.

_I only wanna make it good......._

That's right, Angel thought, Wesley thought taking Conner was for the best.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me........_

Angel listened and heard the message Wesley wanted him to hear. "I forgive you Wesley," he said out loud, hoping Wesley's spirit could hear him. The Angel broke down and cried.

Fin


End file.
